


等价交换

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando
Kudos: 24





	等价交换

与敌对组织长达两年的拉锯大战终于在今天落下了帷幕，这让所有内部成员终于如释重负般松了一口气。

乔纳森握紧手中的武器，带领几个心腹向敌方首领所在的房间逼近。走廊中尸横遍野，半凝固的血液与脑浆发出的腥味令他数次干呕。一行人停在目的地的门前，乔纳森抬脚踹开了屋门，冲着房间中那个唯一的活人举起了枪。

他们的凶恶架势并没有吓倒对方。靠坐在墙角的人气定神闲地从兜里摸出了一根烟，在乔纳森和部下有些茫然的相互对视中似笑非笑地打量着他们。

“我认识他。”

其中一个手下握着枪谨慎地盯着对方，一点点移动到了乔纳森的身边，对他耳语道。

“他是这个组织的BOSS的情人，名字叫迪奥。”

组织首领的尸体伏在地上，死状惨烈。死者双眼圆睁，两臂前伸，十指如鹰爪般蜷缩，呈现出一副仍想竭力求生、匍匐前爬的势态。一旁的男人摇摇头怜悯地“啧”了两声，用那双假作哀伤的红眼睛看着乔纳森，对他说道：“真可怜，不是吗？”

乔纳森不知道如何回答，在他张口之前，对方又说道：“你杀了我的男人，先生。你得赔我一个才行。”

对方的前言后语让他一头雾水，诧异非常。在身边的部下连番向他投来的询问般的眼神中，他有些迟疑地点点头，对他们说道：“先带这位先生离开。”

敌方集团在覆灭前曾在乔纳森领导的组织成员进行任务交接的中途夺走了那个装着三百万美金的箱子。乔纳森的下属已经查明敌方成员最近这些天曾将这笔三百万数额的巨款分多次全部取出，而当天组织地毯式搜查敌方基地的时候，却没有发现关于这笔现金流向的任何线索。对方的高层成员基本上已经在当天的火拼中全部身亡，逃走的也只有一些毫无追查意义的喽啰。现在唯一与死亡的敌方BOSS关系密切的，就只有眼前这位组织首领的情人。

迪奥坐在乔纳森的对面，笑容可掬。这场审讯已经进行了三天三夜，乔纳森的得力手下使出浑身解数，也没能撬开迪奥的牙关，从他嘴里套取出半分有关那笔巨款的消息。万般无奈之下，众人只好把迪奥交给了乔纳森亲自来审。

“我们已经了解到了一些关于您的消息，布兰度先生。我知道你和那个组织的活动并没有太大牵扯，只是一直与已经去世的那位保持着恋人关系。我向您发誓，在这件事妥善解决之后，我们不会对您未来的生活带来任何打扰。我们只希望能得到您的一些协助，或者，我们可以做个交易。在您与我们合作找到这笔钱之后，我们可以抽出一些作为对您的酬谢。”

“交易？”

“没错。”

他悠悠摇了摇头，对乔纳森说道：“我对那笔钱不感兴趣，先生。”

“那您希望得到些什么呢？”

“我告诉过您了，先生。”

他眨眨眼睛，笑着对乔纳森说道。

“你杀了我的情人，您得赔我一个。”

“我不太清楚您的意思。”

“就是字面意思。”

迪奥撑着桌子站了起来，上半身几乎要与桌面平行，鼻尖快要与乔纳森的相撞。乔纳森下意识地靠着椅背向后仰了仰，听见他说：“如果你的组织能提供给我一个让我满意的情人，我就告诉你那笔钱在哪里。”他进一步向前倾身，嘴唇快要碰到了乔纳森的耳朵。

“这才是我想要的交易。”

他的鼻尖蹭过乔纳森的鬓角，轻轻嗅了嗅。

“薄荷味的洗发水很适合您，先生。”

从上一任BOSS的手中继承领袖衣钵至今，已经过去了五年。这五年间，乔纳森还从未听说过如此怪诞的交易要求。组织的男性成员占比高达百分之九十，但即便如此，要从这些部下之中寻找到一个令迪奥满意，且自愿做出牺牲的成员也绝非易事。

核心成员围坐在会议桌前，看着平时在吸烟这件事上极其节制的BOSS在一言不发中一根接一根地将烟蒂堆满了整个烟灰缸。他们面面相觑，默不作声地等待着满面愁容的乔纳森对他们下达指令。

“你们...”乔纳森话音刚起，众人就挺直脊梁，竖起了耳朵。他被香烟呛得咳嗽了两声，又接着说：“你们有谁愿意试着和布兰度先生抱着成为恋人的态度交往看看呢？”

会议室中鸦雀无声，乔纳森在部下们震惊到扭曲的表情中尴尬地扭过了脸，又对他们说道：“这是为了组织，先生们。我们要想想办法才行。”

“要不然直接来硬的吧，打到他屈服为止。”

其中一个成员恼怒地拍了拍桌子，从椅子上“腾”地站了起来。

“别小瞧他，我听说这人可是个硬骨头。把他逼急了，我们就更没办法知道那三百万的下落了。”

另一个回答说道。

“可是这种要求...”

“BOSS说得对，为了组织，无论是什么样的牺牲我们都应该赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。我们都去试试吧，他总能挑到一个满意的。事成之后再想办法甩开他的纠缠就行了。”

整桌人在这样的提议中面面相觑，终于下定决心般咬牙点了点头。

迪奥被暂时扣押在乔纳森这一方的据地，不像个被囚者，倒像个来此访问的外交大使。虎穴龙潭般的黑帮据所对他而言俨然成为了一家无需付费的豪华酒店。他倒在卧房中央的那间大床上，看着乔纳森的那帮手下在他的面前一字排开，像放在超市货架上的罐装饮料，摆出了一副“任君挑选”的架势。

“老天啊，这种成色的我咬进嘴里都怕塞牙。你们就不能挑一些精品出来给我吗？”

“不要太嚣张了，你这混账。”

其中一位已经在迪奥的讽刺中从腰间拔出了枪，一旁的同伴连忙拦住了他。在他的咒骂声中将他带离了房间。

乔纳森坐在门口的椅子上，扶着额头重重地叹了口气。

“辛苦大家了，让下一批人进来吧。”

这如同选美比赛般的闹剧整整进行了一个下午，乔纳森被这样的难题折磨地筋疲力尽。躺在床上的迪奥爬了起来，伸了伸懒腰，撇着嘴看了乔纳森一眼，对他问道：“这就是全部了？”

“是的。”

“你们组织的审美品位有待提升，看来看去连一个勉强能够达到我心理预期的都没有。”

“这件事是否拥有可以商议的余地呢，布兰度先生？如您所见，我的组织无法向您提供一个可以让您满意的人选。”

“这是您应该做到的，先生。您杀了我的情人，您应当对我进行赔偿。”

“可是...”

“嘘，听我说。”

迪奥从床上跳了下来，来到了乔纳森的面前。他的双手搭在乔纳森的膝盖上，对着他挑逗般吹了口气。

“其实我有一个心仪的人选，但他刚刚一直没有出现在可供选择的行列之内。”

“您指的是？”

迪奥咧嘴一笑，露出了一口整齐的白牙。

“我想要您。”

乔纳森的大脑有片刻的当机。

“您在说什么...”

“如果您不愿意的话，我不会强求。但您可能无法如愿地得知那笔巨款的流向了。再说，您是这个组织的领袖，如果连您都不愿意以身作则做出牺牲的话，以后要怎么服众呢？”

迪奥耸了耸肩，趁他发愣的片刻在他的耳边亲了一口。

“我可以给您一天的考虑时间，明天这时候再给我答复吧。”

他重新躺回到床上，对着已经走到门口的他飞出了一个吻。

“明天见了，甜心。”

乔纳森从没想过，自己作为组织领袖有一天竟会沦落到如此地步。

扒在门边听墙角的部下们在他出来时装作毫不知情地四处转移视线，乔纳森避开那些若有若无渐渐向他投来的或同情或期待的目光，狼狈地走向了走廊的另一端。

正对会议室大门的墙上挂着上一任BOSS的肖像。照片中的人目光如炬，乔纳森在画中人的逼视下赧然地捂住了脸。迪奥说的没错，他是领袖，他有责任为组织的将来做出任何有必要的牺牲。他背靠房门，双腿失力，逐渐滑坐到了地上。

“这全都是为了那三百万美金，乔纳森，那可是整整三百万。”

“不过是做情人而已，没什么大不了的，你可以做到的，jojo。”

他不断试图着说服自己，在绝望中痛苦地捶了捶自己的胸口。

乔纳森的一众心腹在迪奥的房门外整齐列队，以注目礼向即将为组织事业而奔赴险境的BOSS致以崇高的敬意。乔纳森在昨晚激烈的思想搏斗中彻夜未眠，他眼圈发黑，面露菜色，在部下们充满崇拜与感动的泪眼中羞耻地闭上了眼睛。

“BOSS，还请您带上这个。”

“这是什么？”

他接过对方递给他的小药瓶，晃了两下，疑惑地问道。

“呃，就是...嗯...毕竟...为了防止您一会儿，一会儿没办法对着迪奥...对着迪奥硬得起来而导致任务失败，并且受到来自那个混球的嘲笑，所以我们只能出此下策。如您所见，这是某种具有特殊作用的药物，它...”

“好了，不要再说了，你们回去吧。”

“谢谢您，BOSS，我们会记得您在这一天为组织所付出的全部的。我们打算将今天设为属于组织的节日，以此纪念您...”

“好了，请你们回去！”

成员们在他的催促声中快步走向了长廊尽头，又回过头向他鞠了一躬。乔纳森握着门把，在房门上重重砸了砸额头。

“哦，乔纳森，我没想到你有用头敲门的习惯。”

他表情麻木，什么都不想辩解，任迪奥爱怜地抚了抚自己被磕红的额头。

“您考虑好了吗？”

迪奥询问他的语气十分庄重诚恳，可他的手却已经解开了乔纳森西装上的扣子，隔着衬衫去摸他结实的胸膛。乔纳森抓住他作乱的双手，挣扎着从喉咙深处向他艰难地挤出了一声“嗯”。

迪奥眯着眼睛，神情间一股诡计得逞后的餍足。

“很好，我想我们的合作一定会很愉快。”

他将重音咬在“愉快”这个词的末尾，十指灵巧地扭开了乔纳森衬衫上的扣子，他的双手终于可以毫无阻拦地抚摸乔纳森的胸腹。乔纳森像一个穿着细线的人偶，被动地任凭迪奥摆布。迪奥的身体从他的双肩滑向了他的膝盖，他趴在乔纳森的双腿之间，戳了戳那个依然毫无反应的部位。

“你，你难道是...”

“不，您误会了！我只是...”

“只是什么？”

他勾起乔纳森内裤的边，用一根手指将它缓缓向下拽，等待着乔纳森的回答。

“我从没和男人...”

“原来是这样。”

迪奥笑了笑，安抚般吻了一口他因紧张而绷直的大腿。

“我会为你带来一次完美的初体验的。”

他这么说着，一把将乔纳森的内裤拉向了他的小腿。

迪奥没有给那瓶药留下任何足以令它发挥作用的余地。乔纳森已经在对方唇舌配合的轮番夹击之下无奈缴械，无法反抗地射了进去。迪奥在不知不觉间已经变得全身赤裸，他抬起臀部，朝着那把在他的耐心抚慰中精神昂扬的利器毫不犹豫地坐了下去。

乔纳森靠在沙发背上不住地粗喘，他的器官已经在迪奥的绞缠中交出了最后的残余物，却仍然嵌在迪奥的身体之中，无法从他故意收缩肌肉的逗弄之中顺利逃脱。

“现在，您是否可以告诉我那三百万的下落？”

“三百万一夜？您的身价无论如何也太高了一些。”

“那您打算怎么样呢？”

“这么告诉你吧，乔纳森。那笔钱被分成了三部分，藏在三个不同的地方。看在今天你让我很满足的份上，我就先告诉你其中一个地方吧。如果你想得到剩下的两部分，就请你在往后接着让我满意下去吧。”

“向我发誓您不会食言。”

“我发誓，乔纳森。”他伸出舌头舔了舔乔纳森鬓间的细汗，对他说道。

“我绝不食言。”

那个装着一百万美元的铁质箱子被砌在敌方首领办公室内的一堵墙中，按照迪奥的提示，他们终于顺利地找到了第一笔钱

迪奥没有说谎，这让乔纳森多少放松了一些。但接下来要找回的两百万美金却让他着实有些犯难，与迪奥度过的一夜虽然并不是那么不可接受，虽然他也从与迪奥相拥的过程中收获到了从未体验过的快感，但对他而言，与同性发生这样的关系还是让他感到些许抵触。

“不用这么紧张，乔纳森。今天我们来干点儿别的。”

“您指的是？”

“我们出去像普通情侣那样约会吧。”

这个任务明显比之前的轻松且正常了许多，没有经过过多的思索，他便爽快地同意了。

乔纳森对恋爱的认知还停留在高中时期，在长达二十七年的人生中，他只谈过一场恋爱。这场初恋仅仅维持了一个冬天，就以分手而悲剧收场。女孩儿在最后作别时半是失望半是无奈地对他说道：“你是个很好的人，乔纳森。可你不适合做一个男朋友，你在某些方面太迟钝了。”

诚然，他并不擅长猜测女孩子的心事，读不懂她们看似平常的话语间所隐含的深意。在某个从电影院回来的夜里，他的恋人仍旧沉浸在影片中的浪漫桥段里无法自拔，抿着嘴唇以眼神示意想要得到乔纳森的一个亲吻。乔纳森注意到了她的反常，他低下头看了看女孩儿咬到发白的唇瓣，对她说道：“今天确实太冷了，连你的嘴都被冻成这样了。我们要不要先去买个口罩给你再回去？”

直到后来，他才明白恋人奇怪的举止其实是索吻的标志，可惜，那时候他们已经分手一年多了。他把这桩糗事复述给了迪奥，在对方的大笑中难堪地挠了挠后脑。

迪奥和他坐在公园的长椅上，在半结冰的人工湖前一起吃刚从麦当劳买回来的汉堡。腌黄瓜的酸味让他不舒服地抖了抖眉，他从汉堡面包上揪下几小块，趁着公园管理人员不注意的时候偷偷地去喂湖边的那群天鹅。

“如果是我，我也会和你分手，我最受不了不解风情的男人。”

他用一根薯条沾了沾挤在撕下的汉堡包装纸上的番茄酱，塞进了乔纳森的嘴里。

乔纳森郁闷地咀嚼着口中的食物，上下活动着腮帮，像一只闷闷不乐的仓鼠。他在迪奥的话中点点头，擦了擦嘴角的面包屑，含糊不清地向他问道：“我们接下来去干什么？”

“按理说，这应该是你要考虑的问题，你应该为我们规划出一整天的行程才行。”

乔纳森停下了咀嚼的动作，不知所措地看着他。

“算了，我就猜到你没什么主意。”

迪奥用纸巾逐根擦拭完手指，从外套的口袋里找出两张音乐节的入场券。

“就在附近，我们一会儿可以过去看看。”

“好的。”

他吃力地咽下最后一口汉堡，吸干了纸杯里的冰可乐。

高分贝的音乐声从舞台前的巨型音响中势不可挡地向外冲出，乔纳森的双耳在连续不停的折磨中几近失聪。身旁的迪奥情绪十分亢奋，他已经脱掉了身上的外套，让半截胳膊从毛衣的袖子中露了出来，跟着音律的节奏不停地挥动着戴着荧光色手环的手臂。

“说起来，我在高中的时候和几个同学一起组建过一支乐队。”

“很厉害啊。”

他发自内心地称赞道，自动略过了了自己曾在音乐考试中差点拿到D的事实。

“我还在某一年的校庆晚会上演出过。台下当时坐着我喜欢的男孩儿，可是他到最后都没有发现我在唱歌的时候一直在盯着他看。”

“他就像你一样迟钝，乔纳森。”

迪奥拨了拨他毛线帽子顶端缀着的毛球，又宣泄不满般拽了两下。

不远处的流动集市上有热红酒售卖。在演出结束之后，他和迪奥一起在附近闲逛了起来。红酒的味道混杂着肉蔻和桂皮的香味一起涌了出来，他们站在街角看眼前车水马龙的热闹街道，端着杯子，一起分享了一枚刚刚出炉的菠萝面包。

“你是个律师，为什么会和黑帮的人成为恋人呢？”

“我们不是恋人，”迪奥咬了一口面包，对他说道，“我并不爱他。”

“那你...”

“把你的问题都咽回去吧，好奇宝宝。你猜猜我们接下来该干些什么了？”

迪奥的笑容一勾，不怀好意。乔纳森的身体在从脚底直升头盖骨的恶寒中不禁地乱颤了两下，他的目光不经意间向着头顶的霓虹招牌上看了看，不出所料，他们现在正站在一家酒店的楼下。

“如果您想知道另一个一百万在那里的话，先生。”

这显然是一种无耻的威逼利诱，在出门之前迪奥可没说过今天的约会内容里还包括这个项目。他如鲠在喉，无论是“是”或“不是”，他统统说不出口。

“您并没有告诉过我今天的约会还...”

“上帝啊，您还是初中生吗？所有的约会最终都是殊途同归，都应该在床上圆满落幕，到双方都畅畅快快地射出来时才能结束。这是成人世界中约定俗成的规则。”

他面露难色，仍想在迪奥不容置喙的坚决中寻找到某些可以继续周旋的余地。迪奥敏锐地察觉到了他暗中盘算的小心思，伸出食指按了按他翘起的唇尖。

“一百万啊，乔纳森。只需要你扭扭腰，射出一汤匙左右的精液就能解决，还有比这更划算的生意吗？”

没有，这不可否认。

他在迪奥连番投下的语言炸弹中认命般默许了他的要求，和他走进了酒店的房间。怀着壮士断腕般的决心，他在迪奥的接连催促下终于就义般脱掉了自己的裤子。

阵阵酒气在迪奥的唇齿中弥漫，在呼吸间温热的催化下变幻为一种绵绸的香甜。迪奥的上半身在床铺中深陷，下半身紧跟乔纳森的挺动如搁浅的海鱼般不停拧动。乔纳森的嘴唇在酒精的作用下同样湿润发红，在迪奥的注视中性感地上下开合。迪奥扶着乔纳森不断上挺的胯部坐直身体，扬起脖颈，向瞄准的红心进发，在几乎吻到乔纳森的瞬间猝不及防地被对方推倒在了床上。

“抱歉...”

半压在自己身上的人停止了腰间速度渐快的律动，在他惊讶的眼神中变得同样无措起来。性爱带来的滚滚热意已经在乔纳森刚刚对他的拒绝中开始流散。他的身体并未得到满足，情绪却从之前的兴奋中跌下了云端。

“今天就到此为止吧，乔纳森。你没射，我现在也射不出来了，咱们算是打了个平手。我们今天就当打了发哑炮吧，睡觉吧。”

他顾自抽身而去，扯了几张抽纸，钻进了被子里。

“如果你还硬着的话，就去浴室解决吧。我可以无偿把手机借给你，里面有不少能帮你速战速决的图片。”

他挥了挥手中的纸巾，像是在告别时挥舞着一块手帕。

第二笔钱被存放在对方据地顶楼废弃的水箱中。胜利在望，两百万美金已经到手，只需要再满足迪奥的一个要求，这件事就能顺利地画上句号。

“最后的一百万，乔纳森，获得方法非常简单。”

乔纳森推门进去的时候，迪奥正躺在地板上。他面向落地窗，背对着他，手上正抱着一个画本。乔纳森从不知道男性的躯体也可以这么柔韧，迪奥的背椎在薄薄的羊毛衫下突出一段段山脊般的骨节，他在乔纳森的沉默中向他扭过了头，从地上半坐了起来。

“陪我在这个房间里待上一天就行。”

“我保证我不会做你不喜欢做的事情。”

他推了推鼻梁上歪斜的眼镜，理了理被压平变形的金发，这么对他说道。

“我想为你画一幅画，权当留个纪念。”

乔纳森答应了。

室内只有笔尖擦过纸面的“沙沙”响声，迪奥靠铅笔去勾勒他的面孔，而他靠自己的眼睛来描摹迪奥五官的轮廓。他不能不承认，与迪奥相处的这些天虽然为他带来了一些算不上美好的经历，但他确实发自内心地认为迪奥是个非常有趣的人。如果他们相识的契机不是这样，如果他们能换一种方式相遇，他们或许能够成为很好的朋友。

“完成了。”

他拿起手中的画，稍稍举高了一些，在灯光下仔细端详。乔纳森从椅子上起身，来到了他的旁边。没等他看到画里的内容，迪奥就已经合上了画本的封面。

“只看一眼。”

迪奥不为所动，把纸笔重新塞进了抽屉。

他坐在壁炉前，披着一条毯子。火焰的影子在他的脸上左右摆动，像一副摇晃的面具。乔纳森从厨房为两人端来两杯热咖啡，喷薄的热气在迪奥的眼镜上凝结成一层模糊的雾，乔纳森用指尖轻轻在他的镜片上画出了两张笑脸。

“冬天的时候，你都喜欢做些什么呢？”

“我喜欢去滑雪，你呢？”

“我就喜欢窝在房间里，哪怕什么都不做，只是躺着发呆。当然了，如果像现在这样有热咖啡喝最好，我喜欢额外在里面加上一大勺枫糖浆。”

“你笑什么？”

“你是个很有意思的人。我在想，如果我们能早遇见一些的话，也许能成为朋友。”

“是吗。”

升腾的白汽在半空中化开，变成了一面屏障。乔纳森感觉到迪奥的声音也想融化的水雾一样飘散在了空气里。气氛一时间变得沉闷起来，让乔纳森感到有些不安。迪奥将手中的马克杯放在床头，把自己摔在了床上。

乔纳森预想过迪奥也许会反悔，对此他也提前做好了心理准备。迪奥侧躺在床上，面朝着他，对他张开了手臂。乔纳森犹豫着向前走近了一步，又听到他说：“冬天一个人睡太冷了，我什么都不做，但可以抱着你睡一觉吗？”

他点了点头，脱掉了自己的外套。

迪奥的脑袋被他抱在怀里，他的下颌贴着迪奥的头顶。迪奥的呼吸透过他的衬衫缓缓吹拂过他的胸口，向他的心脏渗透。他说的很对，一个人在冬天睡觉太冷，要两个人抱在一起才能让人感到温暖。迪奥的脚心是冷的，乔纳森将他双脚夹进自己的两腿之间，他冰凉的皮肤终于变得暖和了起来。

在遇到迪奥之前，他从未想过自己会和一个男人相拥而眠。他的心中正在他们相交的臂弯中生出一种不寻常的感觉，他正在仔细识别这种情绪究竟因何而来，到底名为何物。怀中的人却动了动，从他的双臂中退了出来。

“最后一笔钱藏在他自己的住处，埋在花园的那棵棕榈树下。”

“和你合作很愉快，乔纳森，现在到了该说再见的时候了。”

他依然怔怔地坐在床上，刚刚拥抱迪奥时的余热仍然残留在他的掌心。所有的一切都已经结束了，三百万美金至此物归原主，他无需继续勉强自己和迪奥做一对情人，做自己不喜欢却不得不去做的事情。迪奥的鼻息仍如幻觉般在他的胸膛回荡，他摁了摁自己的心脏，那种莫名其妙的空虚让他在一瞬之间感到怅然若失。

在找到最后一个一百万的第二天，乔纳森亲自将迪奥送出了这里。

“作为附加赠品，我是否可以在最后想你索取一个拥抱？”

乔纳森大方的向他展开臂弯，任迪奥在离别的最终最后一次同他相拥。迪奥向他指了指自己的胯部，又对他说：“我和它都很开心，乔纳森，有缘再见了。”

他回到家，那本画本被他放在卧室的桌子上。穿堂而过的晚风将那册画纸一页页吹开，吹过乔纳森十七岁与二十七岁的面孔，如同拂过这被错失的十年。迪奥这一刻想起与他最后一次相拥而眠前乔纳森温和的微笑与对他说出的话——“如果我们能早遇见一些的话，也许能成为朋友。”

我们早就相遇了，没能成为朋友，更没能成为其他什么。

十七岁的乔纳森坐在他的对面，伏在图书馆的桌子上，只露出小半张脸。他第一次在学校遇见这个男孩儿，男孩儿的发间飘出薄荷味的清香，相隔咫尺之距，他迎着阳光去数他纤长漂亮的睫毛，将他的样子用画笔印在了白纸之上。

校庆晚会上的歌是唱给他的，呆呆的乔纳森在与他视线相接的刹那却只是对着他礼貌地笑了一下。直至他突然转学离开这所学校，他都没来得及与乔纳森建立起更多的交集。只是没想到在十年之后，他们却又在命运的另一个十字路口再次失之交臂。

他是迪奥，他绝不会央求任何人和他在一起，也没必要使用其他手段要挟不情愿的乔纳森向他屈服。感情的等价交换是将心比心，乔纳森并不爱他，他们之间从一开始就是一场并不平等的交易。

不过没关系，这世界上有的是人如信教者般狂热地爱着他。

他如此想到，迎着风伸了个懒腰，接着又倒回在了床上。冬天还没过去，一个人睡的床铺还是很冷。他把脸埋进枕头，闭上了眼睛。

卧室的窗户没有关，那些隐隐约约的遗憾在冬夜的风中渐渐被吹散了。


End file.
